poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
O'Diesel Strikes Back
O'Diesel Strikes Back is another film of Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles Summary Following the events of Revenge of the Nightmare Family & Changling Queen, Brian is suffering several nightmares (most where he actually becomes Darth Manacore, and some where the team kill him at Cloud City). But then he has a horrible Nightmare of where he is brutally shot to death and then killed, and Sylveon yelling in shock and despair. At the same time, Bradey O'Diesel hears about Brian's near fall to the Darkside, so she decides to take this opportunity to try to regain what she lost and at the same time, "teach" Brian a lesson. Can the team stop Bradey, and help Brian with help from Annabelle? Plot Opening Crawl/Brian's First Nightmare The opening crawl tells the events of the past adventure. Of how Brian has killed many Royal Guards, Jedi, and younglings. As he almost became the Sith Apprentice of King Sombra, Darth Manacore. And How the Changling Army attacked Cloud City. But then Brian managed to snap out of his Dark control and defeated the Nightmares and The Changling Queen. And, then adds that Brian is now suffering from several nightmares after the event has happened, While a certain Sith diesel may likely return for vengeance. As we come to the present day. Where, we come to the Griffin home as Brian is on his way to the hospital for his cast to be taken off. And soon, he leaves the hospital with his cast gone, but the doctor tells him that one more arm accident, he's gonna have to wear one so he can never leave the house. Which worries Brian but the mere sight of it. As he walks home, he sees people doing random stupid stuff to their right arms. And runs home screaming in terror. Back home, as Sylveon is walking with Lois. And they see Brian inside frightened to death, fearing what would happen to his right arm. The 2 then come over to him and Brian explains about the situation. And then that night, Brian has a nightmare where he actually does become Darth Manacore. Meeting/Bradey's Plans Then, everyone gathers up at the council for a meeting as T.C. and Hugs then start explain that after some investigation (after the events of The Race for Blythe) they found that Bradey O'Diesel is back along with all of her hench-beings. And her droid army has returned too, as they've started an attack outside Cloudsdale. Which forced Rainbow Dash out. The Council then start organize a team to take care of the droid army, but Brian is a bit skeptical about joining. Meanwhile at the lure of Bradey O'Diesel, she watches as her droids attack Cloudsdale. While watching Brian at the sametime. Which is confusing to Morack and Kara. As Bradey then explains its all part of her plan, as she shares about Brian's near turn to the Dark Side. And how she plans to teach Brian a lesson he'll never forget. Brian's second nightmare/Dream visit from Luna and Annabelle That night, Brian has a second nightmare. Where as he's battling the Sparkles but in the middle of it, the rest of the gang burst in and all draw fire and then shoot him down. But in the mist of it, Luna appears and she then talks with Brian. Brian mentions that after the incident, he's been have several nightmares related to his near fall to the Dark Side. And then Annabelle appears, she then shares about how Brian and his future isn't written yet. But he can make it anyway he plans it to be, and that he can make it a good one. Second Meeting/Brian's new Nightmare Then, the next morning, everyone has gathered for another meeting. And T.C. and Hugs share that they started an investigation to find Bradey's new hideout, and finding out the next location she might send a droid attack to. But Brian is still skeptical and then mentions about his nightmares with his issue about Darth Manacore. And Buttercream mentions that he wouldn't even have the nightmares in the first place he hadn't of turned to the dark side. And, soon back home Sylveon sees that Brian is about to commit suicide! And she cuts the blaster bolt in time. And then she demands to know what is wrong, and Brian cries and tells her he can't take it anymore. And tells her about him giving into the dark side. But Sylveon tells him he's stronger than this. And he may have turned to the Dark Side, but he came back. Meaning that he is too kind and sweet to ever be a Sith Apprentice, which is why she married him. And she kisses him to make him feel better. Then that night, Brian is at first sleeping peacefully but then he has a brand new nightmare, far worse than the others. It takes place in a dark building and then he is brutally shot to death, then he is killed as a big flash appears, as Sylveon is yelling in despair and then where she is breaking down in tears. And then there's a vision of a yellow lightsaber clashing with a red saber, as Vader's breathing sound effect is heard in the background. And then it ends where it shows 2 huge eyes as a cackling is heard, which Brian wakes up with a start. And Sylveon wakes up. Brian then tells her about the dream, and Brian says that he's gonna find the cause of his nightmares. And end it once and for all. Third meeting/Capture in the Night The Next morning another meeting is called, but this time Brian is at the stand. And he's gonna find the source for his nightmares. And destroy them. Zecora warns him not to use his Anger in his quest to end his Nightmares, and then adds that he won't. Luna then decides to get some help for Brian in his quest. But unknown to anyone, a pod droid is spying on him. Brian then starts feeling off and then suddenly, he deploys his lightsaber. And he attacks Chameleon droids. As he attacks some, and repels their attacks. As he destroys many of the droids, he causes a landslide. Then, four MagnaGuards come in, but Brian does a Force Repulse and kills all four of them. And he carries on. He then stops to turn into the night. But then a dark figure appears and then it grabs him! In Bradey's Lair/Bradey's duel with Brian/The Fall of Brian Meanwhile in Bradey's temporally lair, Bradey (in her equine form) is create working out her plans as she waits for something. Then Sargent Savage walks in carrying a potato sack, and drops Brian from it. Bradey turns away from her bench and turns to Brian, as the Shotgun Gang appear from the shadows. Bradey then starts talking with Brian as she mentions she's heard about his near turn to the Dark Side. Which she is displeased about him not becoming a Sith Apprentice, but then notes that he's pathetic in her eyes. Brian then states that T.C. and Hugs are her weakness. Bradey states that it is quite true that T.C. and Hugs are her weakness, but none the less, she will not go down without a fight all the same. Outside a shuttle lands a few feet from the lair, and Sylveon then leaps out (she had decided to go find Brian, and wanted to help him) and begins to search for Brian. Back with Bradey and Brian, Bradey explains about her story of how she become a Sith herself, and learned a few things along the way. That any Sith who turns on their Master is punished extremely, if one doesn't follow complete orders, they get the Force Lightning, and Force Choke. And one other thing, with enough training, some Sith can reach the same ranking as their Master and can learn some interesting Force skills. and then she adds that T.C. and Hugs are the only Jedi who have engaged her in duels. For most other Jedi can't match her Lightsaber combat and Force skills. Even few Sith have tried to engage her. But Brian believes that any random Jedi could be good as her. So Bradey challenges him, As Brian draw his Lightsaber and Bradey draws a curved-hilted Lightsaber. And the 2 charge at each other and clashed! (outside, Sylveon senses the duel) As Brian and Bradey clash sabers, they start walking around in circles in the room. And Bradey proves to be a tough nut to crack for Brian. But he keeps his ground and manages to scuff Bradey's left shoulder and clip a few strands of her hair. And then when they come into a blade-lock, Bradey then draws a saber shoto, and scuffs Brian's left leg. But Brian still keeps his ground, but then soon he is overwhelmed, and then Bradey knocks his saber out of his grip! And then she punches him a few times. But then Brian delivers a punch of his own, striking Bradey in the jaw. But Bradey still keeps her ground and then after a few more blows, she then knees Brian in the face, sending him to the ground. As Bradey then tells the Shotgun gang, he's all their's. Allen then asks Brian if he's not a nice guy, as Brian says: "Buddy, I think you're slime." But Allen brushes it off and then notes that no Jedi or cop likes them, so he doesn't like them in return. And then he shoots Brian's hand! (just as Sylveon finds the building and squeezes through an air vent to get inside) And then Allen, and the other gang members then open fire on Brian. As Sylveon hears Brian's cries of pain and agony and watches from behind a metal fence in horror as the Shotgun Gang unload everything they have on Brian until their shotguns run dry. And as Sylveon tries to find a way to get closer Bradey then steps forward as she draws her AK, and then says "Good Bye, Brian Griffin" And then fires! Then she and her goons leave the place, but before he goes to join them, Savage then grabs Brian's Lightsaber and then adds it to his collection as he leaves. Then Sylveon races into the room and desperately tries to wake Brian up but to no avail. As she then calls for help on her Com Link. And soon another shuttle shows up and then airlifts Sylveon and Brian back to Canterlot. And at the Medical wing of the castle, Sylveon desperately paces the floor, while everyone else is waiting for any news. The doctors come in and tell the team that Brian is stable but has fallen into a coma. (which Sylveon is reduced to tears) But then the Planet Trains burst in and state that Bradey's in Zootopia! Off to the Battle!/Battle over Zootopia In Zootopia, Bradey's many droids ships fly into the city and the droids start taking hostages, while a blockade of ships surround the city. But soon enough, our heroes arrive in their own ship but land somewhere outside the limits of the City. And then some of the team sneak into the city and manage to get to the ZPD. Where they explain to Chief Bogo about a plan to distract the droids with a battle outside the city, while several ships will go to take out the Droid control ship and some go into Bradey's ship and take her and goons out. As the members of the ZPD and several members of the team head for the attack location, several more take off in shuttles. And the shuttles engage the Droid shuttles. Annabelle shows Brian an alternate future/The Source of the Nightmares Then, in the spirit world, Annabelle meets up with Brian. And scolds him for his actions. Brian then angrily tells her he was doing the right thing. But Annabelle, notes that while he was doing the right thing, he still used his angry. But Brian states she's lying. Annabelle, says otherwise because she can sense his anger within him. As well as sense his suffering, Brian then asks about why she knows. Annabelle explains that while she was a part of the Old Republic many, many years ago, she learned how to see things others couldn't. And then adds that Luna's informed her about the struggles he's being going through and his quest to end his nightmares, and that she knows the cause for his nightmares. But before she will show him the cause, she wants to show him something else. They teleport to a alternate future, and then when Brian looks, he is in shock. In the alternate future the whole place is a wasteland as Tie-Fighters and X-Wing Fighters fly past. And Terminators are fighting Rebel soldiers. After staring for a while, Brian asks what happened. Annabelle then explains that once he became Darth Manacore, the Changling Army unleashed several Nuclear bombs which is what caused the wasteland. As for the Terminators, the Nightmare Family hired a few companies to create them Terminators that would follow their orders. And then adds the Nuclear bombs had killed at least 30,000 people. And Brian is shocked about hearing this, and then he notes that the Terminators have Xenomorph pets. And one of them kills 3 rebels with it's tail. And because of that, the Terminators have been more successful in their killing sprees. Brian then asks what happened to Sylveon, which Annabelle is reluctantly to show him, but then she takes him a Resistance base, and in a medical wing, Sylveon is in a hospital bed. Brian tries to wake her up but to no avail. But then Annabelle explains that he doesn't exist as Brian in this future, he only exists as Darth Manacore. Brian then asks what's wrong with Sylveon, Annabelle then explains that before he engaged the Sparkles in Cloud City, after he Force choked Sylveon, she fell into a strong, deep coma. And the only way she would ever wake up is if Brian returned to the Light Side of the Force. And then she takes Brian to another location in the alternate future, in the other future, everything was in darkness as the sun is no where to be seen, and their things were worser than the last future. There were nocturnal Predators hunting some survivors, as one of them finds a future version of Judy Hopps. (but this Judy Hopps is a survivor of Order 66). Judy then tries to fight off the Predator but she is overwhelmed. And the Predator finishes her. Brian is watching in shockness. Annabelle then explains that in this future, King Sombra used his dark powers to turn deceased ponies into nocturnal Predators. And explains that the royals, the Mane 6, Shining Armor, Blythe, the pets, and the godmothers have been under their league. Brian then cries for sadness of his actions. Annabelle then gives Brian a chance. And then brings him to an unknown location. Where there's a passage way, which Annabelle claims that on the other of it, he will find the cause for his nightmares. And then she lends him her own Lightsaber to use. But before he goes in, Annabelle tells him, that once he finds the cause, it won't take strength to beat it, but something, he'll know. And she fades from his view. As he walks inside. Return to the Battle/Sylveon vs. Bradey O'Diesel Back in Zootopia, the fight still goes on. As the ships are flying around the skyline. Meanwhile, outside the city, All members of the ZPD, along with the Trolley Fighters are prepping to fight the incoming droid army. Then, several droid tanks pull up, as the attack team activate the shields, and the tanks all open fire. Up in space the ship continue fighting, as the team gets into the mother ship and fight their way through the droids. Trivia *Annabelle, , , , , and Guest star in this film * Scenes * Opening Crawl/Brian's First Nightmare *Meeting/Bradey's Plans *Brian's second nightmare/Dream visit from Luna and Annabelle *Second Meeting/Brian's new Nightmare *Third Meeting/Capture in the Night *In Bradey's Lair/Bradey's duel with Brian/The Fall of Brain *Off to the Battle!/Battle over Zootopia *Annabelle shows Brian an alternate future/The Source of the Nightmares *Return to the Battle/Sylveon vs. Bradey O'Diesel *Brian's duel against Darth Manacore *Brian comes back/The Final duel * Soundtrack #Star Wars - Opening Crawl #Sinister - Portrait of Mr. Boogie (during Brian's first nightmare) #SpongeBob SquarePants - Grass Skirt Chase (during Brian's arm patrol) #Thomas and the Magic Railroad - Diesel 10 and Splodge (during Bradey's plans) #Deepwater Horizon - Negative Pressure Test (During Brian's second nightmare) #Transformers - Optimus (when Luna and Annabelle dream visit Brian) #(during the second meeting) #Pokémon 4Ever - The Iron Mask Marauder's theme (during Brian's third nightmare #(when Brian goes insane) #Thomas and the Magic Railroad - Burnett and Lady (when Annabelle shows Brian the alternate future) # #The Lion King - The Stampede (During Sylveon's duel with Bradey) #Pokémon: The First Movie - Three on Three (during the duel between Brian and Darth Manacore) # #(when Brian returns to life) #(during the final duel) Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles